


【瞳耀衍生】【俞金】电竞组三部曲 （三）

by Dina11



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina11/pseuds/Dina11





	【瞳耀衍生】【俞金】电竞组三部曲 （三）

【瞳耀衍生】【俞金】电竞组三部曲 （三）  
含一点点私设 一发完的纯甜饼 消消乐沙雕车  
俞文州《全职高手》X金威廉《垫底联盟》  
偶像X小粉丝  
SCI版本消消乐上线测试，感谢 太太！  
粉丝应援就应该在特殊场合使用。  
哐啷一声，哐当一声 顺便求个婚  
——————正文分割线————————  
今天是周末，俞文州和金威廉好不容易有个时间可以在家里度过属于两个人的温馨时光，下午，懒懒散散地阳光撒进室内，俞文州坐在客厅的沙发上看着赛季队伍的资料，纸张在他漂亮的指尖哗哗作响，金威廉乖巧地窝在边上，靠着他，百无聊赖地用遥控器一个频道一个频道地换着台。  
“你的快递！”一声门铃的声音打破了室内这一宁静的气氛。金威廉直接翻身就往门口去了，金威廉最近的快递有点多，这已经是今天的第二箱了。第一箱快递比较大，现在正躺在房间的一个角落。  
“威廉，你又买什么东西了？”看着一脸兴奋地抱着个小盒子进来的人，俞文州问道。  
“我朋友制作的游戏，叫我帮他测试来着。”说着把手里的小盒子递给俞文州。“文州，你帮我拆一下这个小的，我去拆那个大的。”说完威廉同学就跑到大盒子边上，背着俞文州开始拆箱子，小心翼翼地打开大箱子的一条缝隙，金威廉抽出一小包就立马把箱子关上，回头瞄了一眼沙发上的俞文州，看他正在看一个长长的单子，并没有看自己的方向，立刻抱着东西往卧室移动，还小声的关上了门。

金威廉坐在床边，看门口没有动静，这才松了一口气，还好还好，现在这些东西被俞文州看到了要多不好意思啊，其实他早就想拆这个盒子了，蓝雨新比赛马上就要开始了，金威廉这位俞文州的头号粉丝，可是为自家恋人的其他粉丝也准备了一大箱子的应援物，其中金威廉最关心的就是，现在他手里的这个他亲自设计的小发夹。由不沾布做俞文州名的缩写的“YWZ”，字母的眼色是和蓝雨队服相近的淡天蓝，边上还有一对小翅膀，以及一个小小的爱心，看起来就好像“YWZ”这三个字母在眨眼比爱心一样，整个不沾布和发夹底座链接的是一截小小的弹簧，夹在头上根据人脑袋的晃动，发夹上的图案就会一抖一抖的，十分可爱，这个小弹簧也是金威廉最满意也是最喜欢的设计。

“果然还是实物好看。”某粉头，喜滋滋地看着成品赞了自己一句。

“咚咚”这个时候一声敲门声打断了威廉的意淫，俞文州的声音从卧室门外传了进来“威廉，你干什呐？”，俞队开门的一瞬间，金威廉以职业选手超过200的手速把一对发夹塞到了枕头底下。“没事，没事，我这就出来！”说着一溜小跑着往卧室门口去，结果走太急，哐啷一声撞到了床角，还好俞文州眼疾手快地接住，不然金威廉就要直接一头栽下去了。  
“怎么老是冒冒失失的。”把人扶到床上，看着因为一时疼痛而抽起眉头的人，俞文州忍不住笑了，帮他按住刚刚撞到的地方揉了揉，有点心疼地问道“疼吗？”结果就看到金威廉突然伸手，搂住俞文州的脖子，不知道是真委屈还是假委屈地说，“疼……要亲亲才能好。”俞文州无奈地叹了口气，这孩子最近越来越会撒娇了，也不知道是不是春天到了的原因，凑近本来想去吻对方的唇的，结果吻落在了额头，“好了，乖。我去拿红花油。”说完就掰开金威廉的手，转身离开了房间时候金威廉清楚地看见看似优雅的俞队的耳尖红了。  
俞文州刚刚离开房间，金威廉就翻身过去把枕头下面藏着的发夹往床头柜的第一个抽屉里扔了进去，好险。

“威廉”俞文州手拿着一小瓶红花油，还有刚才那个小的快递盒进入房间，顺手把小盒子递过去刚刚看了你朋友发给你测试的这个游戏，是个消消乐，不过规则有点不一样，你先看看。”边说边坐到金威廉的边上，把他受伤的那只脚放在自己的膝盖上，小心翼翼地卷起裤腿坚持伤势。威廉就这么被俞队揉着腿，一边开始拆这个小快递。

快递盒子里除了一个手机，就是一张长长的游戏规则：  
打开手机，里面就一个游戏，游戏的图标是一只很可爱的猫咪，猫咪边上还有一只看着耀武扬威的白色老鼠，游戏名：  
《消消乐•SCI特别版》  
角色色块（不断增加中）：  
常规：白羽瞳，展耀，白磬堂，公孙哲，白驰，赵祯，马韩  
高级色块：赵爵，包局  
随机色块：冯杰

基本规则：  
三个相同的角色色块成同一直线（横竖都可）就可以消除并产生分数，分为闯关模式，以及计时模式，计时模式可通屏对战。

相关特殊特效（目前）：  
1\. 4个白羽瞳色块可以产生效果“猫儿！”将展耀色块附近其他的角色替换成白羽瞳。  
2\. 4个展耀色块可以随机冻结时间10秒，或者发动技能“爪子拿开”吸收其他白羽瞳色块。  
3\. 白羽瞳和展耀两个色块相邻的时候，随机会同化出瞳耀的双人色块，分数翻倍。场上有高级色块包局，这种几率翻倍。  
4\. 4个公孙相连，飞出一把手术刀，消除竖排方向的所有色块，但如果白磬堂色块与公孙色块相邻的时候，效果增幅到同时消除竖排和横排的所有色块。  
5\. 4个白磬堂色块可以组成“我好有钱”特效，轰炸周围8个色块，公孙哲色块相邻的时候，此技能无效。  
6\. 4个白驰能够组成一个计算方阵，解锁周围隐藏的色块，但是赵祯色块相邻的时候，这个方阵失效。  
7\. 4个赵祯可触发技能，“魔术师的火焰”特效，火焰随机烧掉8个色块，如白驰的色块附近无赵祯的色块，那么优先燃烧白驰周围色块。  
8\. 4个马韩相连，可以定点消除一个任意色块。  
9\. 包局为5个同色块相连得到的高级色块，技能“SCI全体行动”可以同时消除同一种角色的所有色块。  
10\. 赵爵为五个以上色块相连产生的高级色块，技能“嘘”强制重新洗牌。洗牌技能对白羽瞳和展耀的色块无效。  
11\. 冯杰为随机掉落色块，一旦出现，展耀的角色色块消失一半。

游戏设计师 蒋翎祝您游玩愉快。

“你朋友也是有意思，叫你帮忙测试一个消消乐。”俞文州放下恋人的腿，还好刚才那一下撞击不重，也没有到需要吐红花油的地步，稍微揉几下就好了。  
“看着好复杂！这一个个角色色块的规则怎么乱七八糟的！”收起脚，盘腿坐在床上，金威廉拉着这张单子莫名觉得头大。“要不，我们直接玩一局？计时模式不是可以同屏对战吗？”  
“也行。”说着俞文州也盘腿坐到床上，与金威廉面对面。

点开手机游戏界面，进入计时对战模式，金威廉和俞文州一人拿着手机一边，小小的屏幕，使得两个人靠得格外的近，随着游戏的进行，两个人最后演变成额头相抵地再打游戏，大概是电竞选手对于游戏的集中力才让两个人忽视了现在的姿势是有多暧昧，由于是计时模式，金威廉的一通瞎点才勉强和俞文州打个平手，但是好像对于这个特比规则版的消消乐，蓝雨的战术大师，显得有点计算无能，不知道为什么，他这边的冯杰的色块异常的多，导致分数一直上不去，眼看1分钟的时间快要到了，最后0.1秒，两个人的分数差距好不容易保持在一个色块，而俞文州这里刚刚连出一个包局，金威廉见状，抬头亲了一口眼前的人，然后迅速向后逃离开去，随着哐当一声，脑袋撞到床板的声音，游戏画面定格在金威廉的胜利之上。

“威廉？”俞文州微笑着看着刚刚退出去，撞到头的人，看似很温柔，但是金威廉在那个笑容里面读到了危险的东西。“你这么想赢直接告诉我就好了。”笑嘻嘻地压上去，伸手帮威廉揉揉撞疼的头。

之后走链接吧~~

“我……”金威廉刚刚想要开口狡辩几句，俞文州的唇就已经封住他后面的话，舌头撬开对方的贝齿，勾起小舌一起嬉戏，俞文州的手紧紧地扣住金威廉的后脑，连一丝挣扎地余地都不给留，随手把碍事的快递盒和手机扔到床下，俞文州的这个吻和平时温柔的缠绵不一样，显得有点霸道，金威廉今天的小动作，直接把那个腹黑版的俞队唤醒了，金威廉只觉得被吻得全身发软，慢慢就被压倒在床上。  
一吻结束，满意地看着被亲得小脸红红，嘴角还挂着银丝的人，俞文州直起身子脱下居家服，露出精壮的身体，谁会想到一个电竞选手，队服之下会有如此完美的身材，半裸着上身压回去，这时候俞文州的嗓音已经没有了平时的温文尔雅，而显得多了一分禁欲“威廉，你最近是不是欲求不满了？还是我之前对你太温柔了？” 吮吸着身下人红透的耳垂，感受到那人微微地在颤抖，呼吸声再加重，俞文州知道，金威廉是想要了……  
手从衣摆伸进去，一路向上，随后在彼此的配合下，解除了上身的衣物，金威廉的皮肤偏白，现在在情欲的催使下泛出的粉红色特别漂亮，衬托着胸前的两点殷红也泛着诱人的色彩。  
“文州……”轻轻地唤着恋人的名字，得到回应是又一个缠绵的吻，俞文州的手已经灵活地把他的长裤连同内裤一起退了下来，不收束缚的欲望已经微微抬头，裸露在两人之间充满暧昧的空气中。

金威廉修长的双脚缠上了不知不觉间已经缠上了俞文州精瘦的腰，无意识地用自己的下身去蹭恋人的下体，手拉开床头柜，摸索着放在里面的安全套和润滑剂，结果因为动作太急，带出了刚刚随手扔在抽屉里面的那一对发夹。俞文州看到发夹的时候停止了本来想要一路向下的亲吻。

“威廉，什么时候做的这个？”俞文州拿起发夹仔细看着。现在的情况很微妙，金威廉全身赤裸地被俞文州压在身下，而俞文州却没有看他，任由着他已经开始发烫的身体和下身欲望自我膨胀，却关心手里的原本被自己藏起来的小发夹，“我……我走的，本来想在你比赛的时候当应援来发的……”生理上的欲求和心理上的羞涩使得金威廉说话的声音都带着几丝颤抖。

“威廉”俞文州拉开身下人，遮住眼睛的手臂，让他看着自己的眼睛，“你真可爱。”一个奖励性质的吻再次剥离了金威廉口中的空气，俞文州不知道为什么特别喜欢金威廉像小粉丝一样的举动，吻一路向下，肩窝，锁骨都留下了一串细密的痕迹，最后停留在金威廉胸前已经挺立的许久的殷红之上，轻轻地吮吸，舌尖舔过乳头的时候，金威廉觉得浑身好像一股电流窜过，酥酥麻麻的，胸口收到了照顾，但是下身的欲望却迟迟得不到慰藉，金威廉伸手自己扶上了自己下身硬挺的肉棒，缓缓地撸动起来，欲望的顶端在亲吻的调教中不断地分泌出白色的液体沾染着金威廉的双手。

俞文州把一切都看在眼里，恶趣味地把那一对夹子夹上了，已经被舔得湿润的乳尖，冰冷的夹子触及到身体最敏感的地方，搞得金威廉一惊，睁开迷离的眼睛就看见自己胸口处，两个小弹簧上面的图案随着自己的动作在上下颤抖，随着晃过而带来的拉扯感，使得他手下的动作也一停。

俞文州拉起金威廉用来自慰的手，伸向自己的身下：“宝贝，你也照顾一下我的……”诱惑性的在身下人耳边吹着热气，嗓音沙哑地诱导着自家小可怜往着更加危险的方向去了。金威廉的手被引导着伸进了喻文州的裤子里，握上了他已经高高抬起的欲望，“……宝贝，我教过你的……”金威廉握上去的同时，俞文州的第一跟手指就已经裹满润滑剂探进了金威廉的小穴，剧烈运动使得胸口传来的拉扯感让金威廉的不自觉地弓起了腰。

“……文州……”呼唤着恋人的名字，这次的回应却是手里被塞了一个安全套，“……帮我套上……”仍然是诱导性的话语，但是这次却没有得到金威廉乖巧的答应，套子被扔到一边，换来的是恋人手速急快地进一步套弄，“……文州……我们可以不用那个……”金威廉说出这句话的时候，一定没有动脑子，准确来说，现在的他已经没有力气再去想其他的事情，俞文州没有打招呼就直接伸进了两根手指，没有过度，小穴就开始吞咽起三根手指的扩张动作，这不是两个人第一次做爱，俞文州对于金威廉的身体已经非常了解，摸到穴内一点，勾起手指按了下去，马上引得身下人一声惊呼，小穴分泌出的淫水打湿了身下的床单，原本手部的动作也都停了下来，俞文州适时地退出手指，一个挺身把自己被对方安慰过的欲望整根塞了进去。突入起来的尺寸变化使得现在已经脑子一团浆糊的金威廉无意识地勾住了俞文州的脖子，向他讨要亲吻，胸口的夹子却还是牢牢地夹在那里，小弹簧拉扯着乳头已经有点充血，泛着娇艳的红色。

俞文州进入之后并没有着急开始动作，肉棒卡在肠道里，金威廉被弄得像一口气憋着，不由自主地扭动腰肢，但是都没有任何效果，反而使自己的欲望更加旺盛“文州……你动一下……”这次换金威廉发出邀请，“你叫我什么？宝贝？”俞文州吻去金威廉眼角因为情欲而产生的生理盐水“老……老公，艹我……”咬牙丢开最后一丝羞耻，威廉扑闪着睫毛眼神混沌地看向压在自己身上的男人。

“嗯，真乖。”得到满意的回复，俞文州开始了接下来的动作，对准自己熟悉的那个点，狠狠地艹干起来，淫荡的水声在整个卧室空间回荡开来，金威廉紧紧地攥着边上的床单，俞文州伸手与他十指相扣。下身的嘴被心爱之人的欲望填满，肠道配合默契地收缩，产生非比寻常的契合，最后，俞文州在金威廉的允许下在恋人体内释放，拔出欲望的时候的金威廉已经累得昏睡过去。搂过人，在对方的额头上落下一个吻，俞文州温柔地低声说道“宝贝，我爱你。”

深夜，俞文州感觉到怀里一空，睁开眼睛发现，金威廉不知道什么时候坐了起来，布满暧昧的红点的背正向着自己，俞文州坐起来把人搂进怀里，轻轻地吻了一下对方的耳垂，“怎么了？”  
“没事，只是做噩梦了……梦见现在的一切都是一个梦……”靠在恋人的怀里，金威廉好像总算是缓过来一点。  
搂紧怀中的人，侧头亲吻一下恋人的额头，俞文州安慰道“这不是梦，威廉，我爱你。”  
“文州，我也爱你。”凑过去在俞文州唇上印上一记，没想到蜻蜓点水地一吻结束，俞文州竟然松开了怀抱，在金威廉满脸疑惑中，探身去边上的床头柜。  
“威廉，把眼睛闭上。”温柔的声音传入耳朵，带有魔力般地驱使金威廉闭上了眼睛，感受着俞文州又靠了回来，之后就是脖颈和胸口处传来一阵冰凉，睁开眼睛，金威廉发现自己胸口多了一个用链子串起来的指环。  
“文州，这是？”  
“本来想以后拿给你的，现在先给你吧，等我退役了，”说到这里俞文州拉起金威廉的手，放到唇边虔诚地吻了下去。“就把这个摘下了套在你手指上。”  
看着自己的偶像低头向自己求婚，金威廉没有控制住眼泪有啪嗒啪嗒地往外冒，俞文州伸手把他抹去眼角的泪痕，把人带到怀里，吻上对方的猫唇，“等我退役，我们就结婚。” 

周末很快就结束了，俞文州回到队里进行赛前封闭式训练，两个人的家中，金威廉时长看着胸口的戒指傻笑，恭喜小粉丝彻底套牢自家电竞大神。  
蓝雨比赛的前一天，俞文州递给前来探班的金威廉一个包裹，“我比赛的时候不许带那个发夹，带着个。”金威廉拆开包裹，是一个和他设计的发夹同款的头箍，发箍上图案的字体颜色还是和蓝雨队服相近的湖蓝，边缘是一对可爱的小翅膀，唯一不同的是字换成了四个大字——“俞文州的”，四个大字字的边上还有一个向下的箭头。

金威廉坐到比赛观众席上才发现，他的这个发箍和别人的发箍都不一样，后来才听蓝雨的队员说，那是他们队长自己做的，果然宣誓主权这件事情，还是用大名比较好~

 

————————————————————  
33/33 完

跨年的flag还清  
说道做到的我真的是一个好人  
我真的不知道我衍生的车写的是个什么玩意(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
谢谢大家看完~  
我怎么这么菜


End file.
